Un secuestro o algo parecido
by Defoko Utame
Summary: Vietnam está secuestrada,¿quién la desensecuestrará?El desensecusetrador que la desensecuestra buen desensecuestrador será...A menos que el secuestrador sea un idiota.


-Abre los ojos-Dijo una voz. Estaba en un lugar extraño, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Esa voz me resultaba extrañamente conocida. Me habían vendado los ojos y atado a un poste, no podía ver nada.

-¿Q-Quién eres?-Dije con una voz insegura y temblorosa. No quería morir aquí, no quería. Sería una cobarde y soy una vietnamita, no podía tener miedo.

-Soy yo, así de simple-Dijo aquella voz. ¿Enserio? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Una tontería… Debería estar segura de mis palabras, un paso en falso y moriría pero parecer débil era como que me apuñalaran.

-No hables de forma enigmática, no es de buena educación tener así a una señorita-Dije intentando no sonar miedosa. En verdad ya sospechaba quién podría ser mi secuestrador.

-¿Señorita?-Dijo esa voz con un tono burlesco. Acto seguido rio-Tú no eres una señorita para nada… Eres una jovenzuela que solo quiere pelear, ¿no es así?-Me quitó la venda de los ojos y mi rostro quedó horrorizado. Era Alfred.

-¿Alfred…? ¡Pero qué…!-Antes de que pudiese seguir quejándome me tapó la boca.

-Chist. No quiero que nadie nos oiga-Me sonrojé cuando dijo eso, últimamente era algo malpensada, ¡eso pasa por acercarme a Erzbet! Aunque en el fondo era una buena amiga… O eso creo-Cuando te quite la mano de la boca te callarás, ¿Vale?-Me lo dijo con su típica sonrisa de idiota. Asentí. Después me quitó la mano.

-¿Por qué me tienes aquí retenida?-Pregunté mirando la habitación. No me había dado cuenta… Estaba en mi propia casa-¿Y por qué estoy en mi casa?

-Primero: Tu hermano Yao tiene mucho dinero, podría darme un poco para pagar tu rescate. Segundo: Así estarás más cómoda, ¿no?-Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Desde cuándo se te ocurren ideas tan estúpidas? Digo, más estúpidas de las que tienes siempre…-Dije mirando a Alfred con cara de asco-Me recuerda a cuando estábamos en guerra-Sonreí.

-Me la dijo Arthur después de todo, ¡yo modifiqué la idea para que quedara más heroica!-Suspiré al oírle hablar así. Vi que otro chico se acercaba y me desataba las manos.

-¿Estás bien? Mi hermano tiene ideas extrañas pero es un buen tipo, te lo digo yo-Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Te pareces a Alfred, ¿no eres su hermano Canadá?-Pregunté. El asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Yo soy Canadá de nombre humano Matthew. Estoy feliz porque me has reconocido-Dijo el tal Matthew acariciando a un osito de peluche blanco.

-¿Enserio? ¿No te toman en serio? ¡A mí tampoco! Creen que soy una chica débil…-Dije poniendo una mueca de desagrado. Matthew se rio al verme.

-A mí me dicen lo mismo, ¡lo peor es que creen que soy Alfred! Pese a que yo sea el segundo país más grande del mundo nadie me toma enserio…-Me pude desatar las manos por completo, me levanté y me reí.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó Alfred.

-¡Soy más alta que Matthew!-Dije carcajeándome de la risa.

-¡Oye no te rías de mí!-Dijo Matthew con cara de ofendido.

-Era broma… Por cierto, ¿sabéis cómo me llamo?-Dije dejando de reírme.

-No… Alfred, ¿cómo se llama?-Dijo Matthew sonriendo y mirando a su hermano quién engullía una hamburguesa de dios sabe de dónde la había sacado.

-Buena pregunta… Siempre se me olvida hermanito-Tras decir eso, Alfred se puso en una pose "heroica" según él. Era un tipo un poco extravagante y extraño.

-Me llamo Hahna… Un gusto conocerte Matthew, tú no tanto, eres un friki Alfred-Dije riendo a carcajadas.

-¡Por cierto! ¡Tenemos otro rehén! ¡Lo ha capturado Tony mientras hablábamos contigo! Ahora está en esa habitación-Dijo Alfred mientras nos llevaba a Matthew y a mí a otra habitación de mi casa.

-¡Oye, has hecho allanamiento de morada! ¡Eso es ilegal…! Pero bueno, necesitaba entretenerme un poco, ¿a quién habéis…?-Cuando entré vi a Jin desmayada-¡Demonios! ¿No podríais haber escogido a una persona menos ruidosa? Es algo pesada…-Dije suspirando y llevándome la mano a la cabeza. No es que mi hermanita no me cayese bien, es que a veces llegaba a incordiar cuando estaba en una casa que no era la de Yao.

-¿Uh? ¡Hahna hermana!-Dijo Jin despertándose, por poco se abalanza hacia mí para abrazarme pero notó que tenía las muñecas atadas. Tuvo una reacción que solía tener a veces. Primero: Puso cara de asco, algo muy normal en ella cuando se aburría o sabía que no podía hacer algo. Segundo: Rio a lo loco y tercero: Cogió una navaja de su manga y cortó la cuerda. Luego se abalanzó hacia mí.

-¿Cómo se ha podido soltar?-Preguntaron atónitos Matthew y Alfred.

-Uhmm…¡MATTHEW!-Dijo Jin saltándole al cuello a Matthew quién se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Ho-Hola Jin…-Dijo Matthew tímidamente.

-¿De qué conoces a Jin?-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Una vez me la encontré en la casa de Alfred, estábamos en la sala de reuniones. Me podía ver y preguntó por qué nadie me veía…-Dijo Matthew apartando a Jin.

-¡Entonces Jin es cómo Arthur! ¡Puede ver fantasmas!-Alfred comenzó a reír como un psicópata al decir eso. No entendía el por qué. Matthew simplemente puso una mueca. Su cara era una mezcla de ofensa, tristeza y desagrado.

-No deberías hablarle así a tu hermano… Me recordáis mucho a Jin y a Yao cuando hablan…-Dije con una sonrisa.

-Eres una aguafiestas, ¡solo era una broma!-Dijo Alfred poniendo una mueca de desagrado-¡Ah! ¡Tony ha capturado otra persona especial para Yao!

-¿Quién? ¿Lee, Mei, Kiku…?-Me callé al ver esa persona-Es un gordo disfrazado de Hello Kitty-Arqueé una ceja.

-¡Tony! ¡Te dije alguien importante! ¡No una bola con una máscara de un gato!-Dijo Alfred reprendiendo a su bicho raro… Dios sabe de qué estaría hecho…

-¡El fucking limey me dijo que Yao apreciaba a este gordo seboso!-Dijo la cosa a la que Alfred llamaba Tony. Su voz era rara, casi robótica.

-¡Trae algo más normal, no queremos traer un bicho tan raro!-Dijo Alfred gruñendo como un niño pequeño.

-En verdad… Eres como un niño-Dije riendo. Él sonrió, ¿cómo podía abrir tanto la boca?

-¡Los niños no son héroes, yo soy un héroe!-Dijo haciendo otra pose rara. Jin solo aplaudía como una loca y reía.

-¡Trae a mis hermanitos! ¡Trae a Kiku, a Lee, a Mei! ¡Trae a todos señor Tony!-Dijo aplaudiendo y riendo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Jin pareces más imbécil que Feliciano!-Dije tapando la boca de mi gritona hermana.

-Eso sería un insulto para Feliciano…-Dijo el bicho llamado Tony. Después todos nos reímos menos Jin que puso una mueca de enfado. Luego Tony se fue, quizás a buscar a nuestros hermanos.

-¡No os riais de mí! ¡Si fui yo quién os creó!-Dijo Jin sacando la lengua y mirando con mala cara a todos.

-Jin, ¿quién te educó de esa forma? Kiku, Mei, Lee y yo salimos normales…-Dije entre risas esperando que no le ofendiera demasiado. Después de todo, era mi hermana y solo era una bromita pesada… Bueno, quizás era demasiado pesada. Sabía que Jin había estado enamorada de Yao pero él solo la veía como una hermana. Quizás por eso se había vuelto así. Jin me miró con pucheros y se fue lloriqueando.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala con ella?-Preguntaron Alfred y Matthew, yo suspiré… De nuevo.

-No soy mala, soy borde de naturaleza-Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Yao siempre decía que le gustaba como éramos todos y cada uno de nosotros y no le importaba si yo era borde.

-Está bien pero no te portes así con Kumakichi…-Dijo Matthew acariciando a su peluche blanco.

-Me llamo Kumajirou… ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-Preguntó el osito de peluche, pegué un respingo.

-¿¡ESA COSA TIENE VIDA!?-Dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Esa cosa soy yo, y me llamo Kumajirou… ¿No es así Matt?-Dijo el osito de peluche mirando a su dueño, él asintió.

-Es la primera vez que recuerdas mi nombre, eres un osito bueno-Dijo mientras acariciaba al osito de peluche. Sonreí. Me recordaban mucho a Lee y a su osito panda… Hacía mucho que no veía a mis hermanos. Al que más veía era a Yao porque era el mayor y siempre iba a su casa el día que me encontró. Pero con los demás no tenía mucho contacto.

-Me recuerdas mucho a…-Dije mirando por la ventana, vino Tony con Lee. Salí afuera y corrí a abrazarlo-¡Lee! ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía!

-¡Hola Hahna! Bueno… El alienígena me ha obligado a ir con él, si no le hará daño a Yao, ¡no quiero que le hagan daño!-Dijo Lee cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Tony.

-No importa-Sonreí, vi que el alienígena se iba y al cabo de unos minutos volvía con Kiku y Mei-¡Hermanos!-Corrí hacia ellos a abrazarlos quienes me recibieron con los ojos muy abiertos y muy sonrojados-¡A Alfred se le ocurrió una idea rara de raptarnos para que Yao le diera dinero a cambio de nosotros! ¡Menuda estupidez!

-¡Hahna, no hagas cosas europeas! ¡Quedan raro!-Kiku se apartó sonrojado y Mei me miró muy mal, suspiré.

-Sois unos anticuados-Puse pucheros. Sí, hoy sería un día muy largo…


End file.
